This invention relates generally to antenna support platforms on elongated mast poles. More specifically, this invention relates to an adaptable antenna mounting platform for fixed securement to an elongated mast pole that allows for one or more antennae mounted thereon to be independently adjusted or tuned. This invention also relates to an adaptable antenna mounting platform that provides safety hand rails that are easily mounted to and removable from the platform by service personnel using conventional tools as may be required during installation, adjustment and removal of platform mounted antennae. Also, this invention relates to an antenna support platform that is adaptable to provide a low profile that is aesthetically pleasing and will not detract from the appearance of the location at which the communications pole is located.
Under the prior art, high mast platforms for mounting communications antennae are usually designed with safety hand rails mounted thereon based upon a customer's request or in accordance with industry safety standards. The safety hand rails provide a measure of safety to service personnel working on the platform in addition to their wearing safety harnesses tethered to the mast pole. Under the prior art, such safety hand rails are permanently affixed to the platform by means of welding. Often, these safety hand rails act to obstruct service personnel working on the platform during the installation, adjustment or removal of antennae thereon. For example, often it is necessary to maneuver one or several large or bulky pieces of telecommunications equipment on the platform which cannot fit between inner and outer safety rails. Often, the obstruction created by the safety hand rails may jeopardize the safety of personnel working on the platform. In such instances, service personnel may often find it necessary to remove one or more safety handrails, or portions thereof, from the platform in order to obtain the necessary space to conduct necessary service work on the platform. Under the prior art platforms, such safety hand rails are removed by cutting using appropriate welding equipment. Also, many in industry and the public have considered the presence of such permanently mounted safety hand rails to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the location on which the high mast pole is located. Therefore, it may also be desirable to remove the safety hand rails from the platform to provide a more streamlined and visually appealing appearance that would be less objectionable and more acceptable to the public and zoning review boards. Since relatively few welders possess the skills of a steeplejack trained to climb such high mast poles, such individuals are able to command a higher fee for their services in removing welded safety hand rails and are usually in great demand and often are unavailable. Therefore, detachment of the welded safety rails from the platform in this manner is often difficult, costly, time consuming and potentially damaging to the platform itself. Therefore, from both a cost and safety standpoint there has been a long-felt need by those in the public and those in the industry for a platform that eliminates the use of welded safety hand rails and that provides rails that may be easily mounted to and removed from the platform using conventional attachment hardware, e.g., nuts, bolts and washers, and tools, e.g., an adjustable wrench.
Also, under the prior art, platform mounted antennae are typically mounted to support structures that are welded directly to the platform. Often it becomes necessary for service personnel to adjust the position of these antennae in order to optimize the transmission or reception of signals. In order to make any adjustment to such platform mounted antennae, service personnel must cut the support structure on which the antenna is mounted from the platform using appropriate welding equipment, adjust the position of the antenna and reweld the support structure to the platform. This manner of adjusting platform mounted antennae is cumbersome. Moreover, where optimal signal transmission and reception are not initially achieved, it may be necessary to repeat the steps of cutting and rewelding the antenna support structures several times. Therefore, from a cost standpoint there has been a long-felt need by those in the public and those in the industry for a platform that eliminates the use of welded antenna support structures and that provides support structures that readily adjust to a variety of selectable locations to improve antenna performance.